


Find the Truth

by ameliakate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, Drinking to Cope, F/M, Friendship/Love, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliakate/pseuds/ameliakate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Jo, all you can drink bar, empty town, and the Impala. What will happen? (smut of course)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hetficathon First attempt at Dean/Jo, also should mention that it has been years since I wrote smut, I hope you enjoy! Also side note to casper_san I know that this isn't exactly what you were looking for but this was where these two took me while writing, I hope you enjoy either way! Also I would like to thank my beta Chaos for the quick but great work.   
> This is an old story I am just reposting here as I closing down my personal website and didn't want to lose the stories posted there.

The call was unexpected, which was probably the only thing that caught Jo off guard. Without looking she flipped it open, the handful of survivors having already moved out. The town was empty other then herself, her mother and Rufus. At least she had assumed that the Winchester boys had split. 

"Jo, did you get the town cleared out?" Dean's voice echoed after a few seconds of no reply. 

"I'm here, sorry yeah the town is cleared. You and Sam on the road?" 

"Sam is." Jo couldn't sort out the emotion in Dean's voice. Relief, tension, stress. She wasn't sure what but she didn't like it. Jo opened her mouth to reply and Dean must have sensed it because he spoke up before she could. "Do me a favour, I'm gonna stay the night in the town. Can you swing by their bar and get something for me?" 

"Better yet how about we open the bar for the night," she said looking over to her mother. "Just four hunters celebrating a victory." The pause this time was on Dean's end and Jo held her breath, Ellen moving over at the comment about four not five. 

"Yeah sure, see ya in ten." 

Jo closed her phone, the snap sounding impossibly loud in the empty town. 

"Dean's coming back, Sam hit the road." She explained as they gathered their supplies up, most of it already had been used but they still had backups and a little protection was better then none. Specially if it was the end of days. Jo swallowed nervously at the thought, Dean had the right idea a drink is just what was needed. 

"Well I suppose we should get over to the bar, Dean won't be long. Boy doesn't handle being away from Sam all that well." Ellen said with a shake of her head as they were finally all packed up. Guns still out and at the ready they made their way across the town. Jo watched the side alleys as they walked, the fading sunlight adding a new creep factor to the events of the small town. 

Without a word spoken the three hunters picked up the pace as it grew darker, the shadows from the lamps making it impossible to see much further in the dark than each circle of light. All three were thankful that it was a short walk. Ellen broke the lock on the tavern and opened the doors. Both she and Jo went looking for lights as Rufus moved into the area checking it.  The lights flickered on slowly, but they were coming up. A jukebox lit up on the far wall, they already knew that everyone in town was gone but they still search the tavern from top to bottom. 

They are regrouping in the main area just as they hear the Impala come rumbling up to the establishment. The utter silence once more playing with Jo's mind and making the sounds so much louder. The noise cuts out, Jo moving over with some salt to the nearest window, Ellen and Rufus doing the same on other sides. They hear creaks and groans from the Impala before Dean joins them. Jo looks up as she finishes salting her walls last window. 

Dean is standing silently in the middle of the doorway, a duffel bag tossed over his left shoulder. His clothes like normally are just slightly wrinkled but he makes them work. It’s the lack of anything in his eyes that makes her push away her own fears and help him. It felt like far too long since Jo got to see the first version of Dean she had meet. Slightly damaged from the death of his father, but not this...shell. She felt bad for thinking something like that about him, he was one of the final nails in the coffin of why she started hunting. 

"So, its open bar tonight. Pick your poison." Dean looked up and for a second there was an almost warm smile directed at her. 

"Let's start out with some good old Jack." He stated as the two moved to the bar, joined shortly by Ellen and Rufus. The night only starting. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& 

The night had pressed on, Dean adding some of his own protection to the evenings shelter. No one objected, and no one asked questions about the blood hand painting he drew on the walls around them, but it worried Jo. She saw the nervous looks her mother tried to hide too. Just what were the Winchesters up against? And was it really wise for them to split up? But the night pressed on and Rufus and Ellen both ended up crashing in the back rooms they had cleared out earlier.  It was around twoish in the morning, and after far too many shots in keeping with Dean, when Jo leaned in and kissed him. 

"I didn't get to say I'm glad you aren't dead." She told him, the words coming out considerably less romantic and considerably more slurred than she had expected 

Dean chuckled softly and just shook his head, "I'm kinda glad I'm not dead too." He winked at her and Jo felt like she was the little girl working in her mothers bar again. She took a long slow drink before placing the empty glass between them, Dean filling it back up as he filled his own. 

"Do you regret what you did?" She asked softly, her voice just loud enough to hear over the background noise from the jukebox that Dean had gotten back up and running. 

"You mean saving Sammy?" Dean rubbed his face, looking at the half empty bottle that rested between them, his fingers running around the base of his glass and he shrugged, "Can't say I do, I mean turned out kinda shitty in the end but he's still my brother. I wouldn't give him up for anything. Maybe I'm being selfish but that last year with him, I wouldn't trade it for the world." He lifts his glass in what could be a mockery of a toast. “Obviously.” 

Jo watched him silently, nodding slowly before taking another drink, "I'm worried about what my mother would do if I ever got hurt." She confessed and ran her fingers over the once again empty glass. Dean fixed that problem by pouring another round into and topping up his own. 

"Family do crazy things for one another, you can worry about it all you want but there isn't anything you can do to change it. I have to admit Jo that I would die before I let anything happen to you." He reached over and took hold of the hand that was around the glass. 

His touch was slow, almost unsure. The fact that this was Dean Winchester was surprising. Not what she expected. It's better. She raised her head, their eyes meeting, his fingertips sending shivers racing up her arms. Raising her hand she ran it slowly over his face, her thumb tracing the contours lightly. They move slowly towards each other, hands exploring each other's bodies. Running lightly over the layers of clothes they both have on. It's the light, almost butterfly kisses to her neck and lower face that causes her first of what she hoped to be many soft moans of the evening. It seemed to be the right thing to do, Dean moved closer, their bodies pressing together, his hand coming up brushing her hair over her ear. 

There eyes meeting again and this time Dean is the one that leans forward, claiming Jo's lips. His lips soft, their drinks are left forgotten behind as he picked her up, they don't go far. Just out of ears reach, to his car. Jo isn't surprised at this, she licks her lips. Excited, overly so as he places her on her feet, their lips still dancing as he works the back door open and helps her get in. Careful with her head he helps her into the car, his hands trailing over the small gap of skin between her pants and top. She can feel the goosebumps as he caresses her back. 

"Dean," she whispers softly, pulling him closer, her hands tracing up his arms, across his shoulders and down his back. She felt herself arching into him, she can't stop herself from leaning into his body. Kissing his neck as her hands moved down further, pulling his top upwards their kisses progressing as she teased his neck and earlobe with her tongue. He shrugs out of the top and turns to look at her, holding her at arms length for a second. His eyes meeting hers again, she lets herself calm down, she can see that this isn't a normal hook up for Dean. 

"Jo, I can't promise that I will be here in the morning." She licks her lips and looks up at him, her hand running over his cheeks and resting over his lips silencing him. 

"If I need you, will you come?" 

"Of course." 

"Then not being here in the morning is fine," she promised leaning in and closing a kiss over his lips. The need for talking faded away the Impala becoming warm almost all too soon and Jo felt their clothes being lost, skin touching skin. She opened her eyes and looked up at Dean, she had had a crush on him for so many years she had always dreamt of what this would be like. She let herself take him in and was overwhelmed that her imagination hadn't been right, it was ten times better. He lacked the normal scars she had seen being sported away from them, her fingers running over his chest knowing that there should be hell-hound wounds. The only scar on his body was a hand print on his right arm. 

Without thinking she ran her hand over the mark wondering what had caused it, Dean gasped and his lower clothed body arched into her own. Both of them topless but that was about it Jo wanted more. She traced the hand print with one hand, slow and tenderly, soft whimpers of pleasure falling from Dean. A sound that Jo had been sure she would never invoke from the man. She kissed his neck as her free hand moved down and worked his belt unfastened, his pants falling suit. 

Dean seemed to come back to himself, leaning down he captured her lips. Desire surged into her body from Dean and the kiss turned from sweet to passionate within seconds, the hand print forgotten as both of her hands worked his pants and boxers over his hips, her feet moving up to take over for her hands when they couldn't push any further and pulled the pants out of the way before finding their way to his back. Without breaking the kiss Dean returned the favour, first removing her bra, tossing it where ever their tops had gone before pulling back for a second and looking down at her. 

"Wanted you for so long, dreamt about you." He confessed as he bent back over her, slowly kissing down her body, his hands barely touching her as they caressed the exposed skin. "Taste so sweet, like the forbidden want." He whispered as his lips fluttered over her neck, one hand finding a nipple. Her body arching up into his touch as he twisted slightly a groan this time falling from her lips. 

"Please Dean, I can't wait." She moaned louder, glad that they had come out to the car knowing she wouldn't be able to be silent. She tried to pull him back up for another kiss but he would have none of that as he kissed down over her chest, teasing the untouched nipple first. Sucking and licking as his hands both moved down her body to her pants. She almost cried in pleasure when his hands unfastened the buttons and helped her wiggle her way out of the pants. His mouth already focused on her other nipple, the first standing erect as his hands caressed back up her body. Tracing her legs, hips and curves before they both stopped touching her and he pulled back again. Looking down at her, his body laying down the length of hers, he lay between her almost bare body. Only a pair of underwear stood between them, but unlike most of the men Jo had been with Dean's eyes were focused directly into hers.  

It took her breath away and she could only keep staring at him, everything else was at a stand still, their bodies touching and she could feel his attraction but didn't want to rush anything. She licked her lips and once again found herself tracing his face, her one hand finding the mark on his arm again, this time just resting over it. He bucked once more into her and they both moaned in response. Seconds later the last piece of clothes was removed and they were completely naked as they lay next to one another. 

"Protection," Jo breathlessly whispered but Dean was a step ahead of her, he placed a kiss on her forehead, it was only a few moments before he was back but it had to be the longest in Jo's life. She watched as he reached back to his jeans and pulled out a wallet, taking out a condom before tossing both the pants and the wallet into the front seat he turned back to her. Once more eyes only for her as he rolled the condom on with practised ease, such an ease that Jo tried not to think about. 

"Dean," she purred, twisting her lower body, causing it to slid closer to him. A grin was the only reply as his hands found her hips, holding her in place as he lowered himself back down over her. 

"I got you Jo," he promised, placing a soft kiss on her lips before kissing across her eyebrows, she relaxed into the leather seats as he put her at ease, while stirring the fire between her legs. She tensed a little when she felt him position himself at her entrance. He wasn't massive, but he was more then she had ever had before, and it had been a long time since she had done this. "Trust me, I'll make it good." He promised light kisses across her face, fingers rubbing her as she felt his dick just rubbing against her. Pleasure showed itself off with a deep moan, fingers slipping into her, pushing her walls, a heated groan whispered on her neck and she shivered. 

"So tight, god Jo you are gonna kill me." He moaned into her neck, between nips and soft kisses. Jo was beyond words at this point, the combination of sensations Dean had focused on her was slowly driving her mad as she twisted under him. All she knew is that she wanted him to feel this good also, her hands finding his chest without opening her eyes and followed the strength path down, a gasp letting her know when she had found her target. Her hands cupping around him, her hands going tight to hold him still pressing closely into her, she slowly started moving her hand, listening to his moans and breathing to learn more about just what he would like. 

It quickly became a game between them, both of them silent other then passionate gasps and moans falling from them as they pushed each other towards their pleasure. Jo switched hands, her pace slowing down as she moved him back into position, her eyes opening once more to look up into his eyes, which she found was already staring straight at her. Her now free hand moved back up to his arm, hand going back over the mark, as before it caused Dean to lose control of his body and he thrust up into her, both of them moaning deeply as he slid completely into her. Already slick she found herself wrapping one leg up over his hips and pulling him closer, unwilling to let him go. He nodded seeming to understand what she wanted and let himself slowly sink down into her, they both came to a stop when he was buried to his hilt. 

Their eyes meet, both of them smiling softly. Hips still, Dean lowered himself towards her, lips meeting, the kiss burning them both as Dean slowly started to move his hips. Jo groaned loud enough to wake the dead, her hands slipping from his arm, the mark forgotten as her hands both found a hold on his ass pulling him closer with every thrust. Their bodies meeting, kiss never ending as they started to move faster both of them gasping into the others mouth as they started their race up again. 

"pleaseohgodpleaseDeanyes" Jo muttered around his lips, her other leg finding his other hip and the angle changed, he slid deeper then before and both of them paused as she felt her body react tightening around him. 

"Fuck. Jo, so fucking good. Better then I imagined." He mumbled into her lips before he pulled back a little, one hand still bracing himself over her, the other brushing hair off her face. Another shorter kiss before he started moving his hips again, both of them too close to wait. Jo's hips seemed to take on a mind of their own, meeting Dean's thrusts. 

"So close, Dean I'm gonna." 

"I know Jo, me too." He whispered into her shoulder as his thrusts started to pick up as he started to loss control just as she had. Both of them were panting, hands exploring the others body. Lips meeting once more just as Jo was lost in a sea of stars. She felt as if she was just floating above her body, between them. She could still feel Dean, and Gods it felt good. But at the same time she felt as if she was more then just some wannabe hunter, she was special and loved. She felt one, two, three more thrusts before she knew Dean also had lost himself. A peaceful silence stretched between them, both of them curled into the other, the Impalas windows fogged and Jo placed a loving kiss to the side of Dean's head. 

Later she wasn't sure how sleep found them, just that it did and for once neither hunter seemed to mind too much. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& 

Dawn woke them both before Ellen and Rufus woke, a repeat from the night before was a given and left Jo with a glow as she watched the Impala pull away from the small town, the bright yellow sun already rising slowly to start the new day. Smiling she checked to make sure her clothes were in order before making her way back into the bar, she knew he would be back, he had after all left a small collection of weapons behind. 

**Fini**


End file.
